Nosey Coworkers and Secret Office Affairs
by GSRwriter52
Summary: Read and Find out....
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Nosey Co-workers and Secret Office Affairs

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI…or any of the characters…actually I don't own anything really. So please don't sue me.

**Summary: **Grissom and Sara have been together for a few months. As much as Sara loves him though she doesn't have to heart to tell him that she'd wish he'd do things a bit differently in the bedroom. Once Catherine finds out though…things change quite a bit.

**Part One: Being Nosy **

Catherine was going along her usual routine walking down the lab hallway. As she turned the corner and walked into the locker room she was glad that she was getting to go home. Opening her locker she couldn't help but over hear the conversation going on across the room. She could hear a distinctive female voice, it was Sara. Since no one was talking back that could be heard she assumed she was on the phone.

"No I mean Grace it's amazing even if he doesn't. I know I was just saying though. How would I even bring something like that up? You know how guys' egos are."

Catherine closed her locker quietly and walked across the room right as Sara got off the phone. "So Sara, Who's this guy?" Sara blushed and shook her head. "No one, just a guy I've been dating." Catherine smiled. "Well what's going on? Sounds to me like you might have a problem in the bedroom." Sara was now bright red. "Well it's not really a problem. I mean our um…I can't believe I'm talking to you about this. Our sex is fine. It's always amazing. I just kind of feel like he doesn't let go during it. If that makes any sense to you." Catherine nodded knowing exactly what she meant. "So each time you two are together he's always gentle and not really giving it to you." Sara laughed. "I wouldn't have put it that way but um yeah, I guess you're right." Catherine bit her lip and looked at Sara. "I tell you what. Next time you two are in bed kind of flip the switch on him." Sara looked a bit confused by her statement. "You know, get on top and do things the way you like them. Maybe he'll get it, and won't be afraid to let loose."

Sara got what she meant but she was a bit nervous. Every time they had been together it was always him on top, and her on bottom. She started to wonder if maybe he had some control issues and wondered if he'd even like it. Catherine noticed her thinking face was on and smiled and left to go home. Sara got her things after Catherine left and headed home herself. Once in the car she decided that she needed to stop thinking about it so she turned the radio on for a distraction from her thoughts. As soon as she turned the radio on though the words to the song weren't being very helpful. _**"**And we made love, and I saddled up my horse, and I ride into the city. I make a lot of noise, Cause the girls they are so pretty. Riding up and down Broadway on my old stud Leroy. And the girls say, save a horse, ride a cowboy. Everybody says Save a horse, Ride a cowboy**"**_ Sara sighed and turned the radio off and pulled into their driveway. She still didn't know how she felt about them living together.

It had been almost two months after they started dating when he asked her. At first she thought that she would love it. However it wasn't until after they started living together that she noticed a few things that annoyed her. The way that he would leave his clothes in the bathroom instead of putting them in the laundry basket, or the way that he left his pop cans on the counter when they were empty instead of throwing them away. She knew she did some things that annoyed him too though, so she didn't complain. After walking in she placed her keys on the table and wondered where he was. Normally he was in the kitchen or sitting in the office room doing more work even though he was off the clock. She was surprised when she walked into the bedroom to find him asleep sprawled out across the bed. She smiled and moved in to lie next to him after changing into more comfortable clothes and slipping her shoes off. He opened one eye and smiled sleepily. "Hey you." Sara moved to lay her head on his chest and smiled back up at him. "Hey sleepy head." He slowly ran his hand up and down her side still smiling. "I've been thinking a lot, and I think we should tell everyone about us Sara." Sara completely forgot about her talk with Catherine and smiled. "You do?" He nodded. "Yes, I think we should do it first thing tomorrow before shift starts." She smiled bigger and moved and gave him a quick kiss before laying her head back down and drifting off to sleep a few minutes later. However the next morning she wouldn't be all smiles when she remembered the conversation between herself and Catherine.

**TBC….??...??...??...??..**

**Let me know what you thought, click that little button and leave me some feedback. Ya know you want to. : ) should I continue…Deal or No Deal? You be the judge.**

**GSRwriter52 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two: Morning Mishaps and Embarrassments**

Sara awoke to the sound of the water running in the bathroom, and the smell of coffee brewing. She smiled and stretched before getting out of bed, and getting into her work clothes. After brushing her hair and doing the usual every woman does before work, she walked into the kitchen and smiled watching Grissom having difficulty with the morning crossword from the newspaper.

She walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders then ran her hands down the front of his chest. "Having trouble honey?"

He pursed his lips and leaned back a bit. "No, I'm doing just fine."

She laughed. "You lie."

Grinning he put the paper down. "Maybe just a little bit. However I have other things on my mind at the moment."

Moving around his chair she sat down on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and said, "What's on your mind?"

Lightly rubbing small circles on her lower back he smiled, "Well it could be me thinking about how exactly we're going to tell the team about us in less than an hour."

She smiled and then it dawned on her, and the conversation between her and Catherine started replaying through her head. He noticed the change in her facial expression and raised an eyebrow. "Sara you ok?"

Immediately she looked at him. "Um…yeah, I'm fine. Why? "

Hoping that he would just drop it; but knowing him he wouldn't.

He pursed his lips. "You sure?"

She nodded and gave her best fake smile.

"Yeah honey, I'm positive."

He smiled and leaned in giving her a quick kiss.

"We better get going if we're going to get there early enough to tell them."

She moved off of his lap and grabbed her jacket before going out and getting in the car. On the ride to the lab her mind was going a mile a minute trying to figure out what to do. So far she had a few ideas. One, She could act like she was sick and then maybe he would forget about it. Two, she could get him alone in his office and have her way with him until shift started. That wasn't a bad idea. When they pulled into the lab she felt her heart start to beat faster in her chest. She had no idea how to get out of this one. If she didn't stop him though, she knew that the embarrassment would be horrible. Not so much for her, but for him. What a great way to start out the day.

She followed him into his office and shut the door. Time for operation _'can't let them know'_ to be put into effect. She walked over to where he was sitting behind his desk and sat in his lap and grinned before leaning down and kissing him deeply. Operation was now fully in effect. But would it work?

**TBC….??...??...??...**

**Feedback please…continue? Deal or No Deal? **

**- GSRwriter52 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I really appreciate all the feedback. I hope that my writing doesn't let any of you down. GSRwriter52**

**Part Three: Office Windows, Rumors, and Greg Sanders**

Shocked wasn't even a big enough word to describe how Greg felt while he was standing in the hallway staring at one of the windows of his boss's office. He knew that Sara liked Grissom but, he didn't know she liked him that much.

Warrick was walking towards the locker room to change into his vest when he saw a pale looking Greggo just standing in the middle of the hallway with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

"Hey Greg, you ok man? You look like you just saw a ghost."

Greg looked at him quickly and just shook his head while trying to speak again. Warrick laughed and walked over to Greg and looked at where Greg had been looking, and was looking once again. Warrick guessed that he probably looked just like Greg had just moments ago.

"Wow. I…when did they…I didn't even think that..." Warrick's ramblings were cut off when Greg gasped. Warrick turned to Greg.

"What?"

Greg looked even paler than before when he whispered. "They're looking at us."

Warrick looked up and just stood there looking at the pair in Grissom's office staring right back at him. He did the only thing he could think of at the time. He waved and smiled at them before turning and walking to the locker room to not only get his vest, but to laugh. He had never thought in a million years that he would ever see that at work. And never did he think that he'd see it between Grissom and Sara.

**Mean While Back In Grissom's Office…………………………………………………..**

Grissom frantically buttoned his shirt back and went to close his blinds before turning and looking at Sara.

"Do you think anyone else saw us?"

Sara smirked, her face still red from blushing. "I don't know. I didn't realize your blinds were still opened."

He sighed and fixed his belt.

"I just hope Ecklie didn't get a show like Greg and Warrick did."

Sara tried her best to fix her hair back, then stood up straightening out her clothes a bit.

"I don't he did. If so he would have been knocking on your door."

He nodded realizing that she was probably right.

"Well I guess now it won't be a total shock when we tell them."

Sara's head shot up to look at him.

"Yeah I guess not."

He walked over and gave her a kiss before leaving to head to the break room, where he was sure everyone would be there telling what they had heard.

Sara felt sick. She knew that nothing good could come from what was about to happen. After battling with herself over whether or not she should go to the break room at all she found herself walking in the door to see the gang all in there, and most of them not making eye contact with her or Grissom.

She walked over and got herself a cup of coffee when she heard the show starting.

"Okay everyone before shift starts I, well Sara and I want to tell you all something."

Yep, this was not going to be pretty. She just hoped that Catherine would keep her mouth shut, and not say anything unless it was to her when they were alone.

Sara placed her coffee cup on the counter and walked over to stand next to Grissom. She avoided all eye contact with Catherine.

"Well from what I am assuming Greg and Warrick have probably already told you all about this morning."

Catherine nodded and looked at Sara.

Grissom looked at Sara and placed his hand on her lower back. She looked at him and gave a nervous smile before finally looking at everyone.

"Sara and I have been together for almost five months now. We didn't tell you because we really didn't want it being brought up at work."

Catherine smirked. "Yeah because you two keep it so professional here."

Sara was going to die. She could feel how red her cheeks were, and she could hear her and Catherine's conversation replaying over and over in her head.

Grissom looked down before looking back up and shrugging. Getting a laugh out of everyone, except Sara. She felt like she could breathe again when he started naming out the cases they had. Until of course he did the worst thing imaginable.

"Sara and Catherine, you have a DB in Henderson."

She looked at Catherine and when he was done headed to her locker to grab her kit. As she opened her locker she heard Catherine say," From what I heard Grissom was doing just fine this morning."

Closing her eyes she bit her lip. "Yes, everything is fine."

Catherine gave a small laugh. "Sara listen, I've known Gil for a long time. I can say first hand that he just needs a little push, especially in that area. He just needs to know that it's what you want."

Sara closed her locker and looked at Catherine. "What do you mean you know first hand?"

Now it was Catherine's turn to want to avoid the conversation.

"Nothing, we should head out now."

Sara walked closer to Catherine looked her straight in the eyes.

"The body is already dead. Let's chat Catherine."

Catherine bit her lip and looked at Sara.

"About what?"

Sara looked at her. "What do you mean about what? You know what."

Sighing Catherine leaned against the lockers. "Let's just say that over the past fifteen years of knowing Gil on one occasion I got to know him very well."

She was shocked. Sara knew that Grissom and Catherine were close but she never imagined them to have been 'that' close.

"Wha…when?"

Sighing again Catherine looked at Sara. "Oh about, let me think for a second. I guess it would be about nine years ago. Look Eddie and I were fighting, Lindsey went to her Grandma's, and I went to Gils just to be around a friend that I knew would protect me from Eddie if he came looking for me. One thing led to another, and it just happened. I will say though, he really wasn't holding anything back with me."

Sara shook her head and stood there before walking out of the locker room. Catherine sighed and did the only thing she really could do, she followed her.

"Sara, wait up."

So yeah nine years was a long time ago; however the fact that he slept with Catherine was a little sickening to her. What to do, what to do.

**TBC…??...??...??..??**

**Feedback please…hope this chapter wasn't boring. I promise things will get a bit more heated soon. So it's your choice, continue? Deal or No Deal………**

**- GSRwriter52**


End file.
